Daffodil
by Lily Mizukami
Summary: Mary yang 'pindah' ke Inner 's Inn mendengar suara yang berasal dari dapur! Mungkinkah itu…... Cerita lepas setelah Mary's Decision! Warning: OOC! Typo bersebaran! Newbie story! Chapter pendek! Rated T for the language! Chap 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Daffodil

Summary: Mary yang 'pindah' di Inner 's Inn mendengar suara yang berasal dari dapur! Mungkinkah itu…. Cerita lepas setelah Mary's Decision!

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya NATSUME…

Let the story begin…

—Mary's POV—

Sudah pagi, ya? Jam menunjukkan pukul 0:05 AM. Berarti aku tidak bisa tidur kemarin.

…

Err… rasanya aneh juga menyebut hari yang baru saja terlewat beberapa menit yang lalu dengan 'kemarin'. Rasanya aku sudah berubah menjadi manusia nocturnal. Itu lho, yang hidup di malam hari.

Kulirik kalender, melihatnya teliti. Gelap. Susah melihat. Aku meraba dinding, mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Ah, ini dia. Mataku sedikit remang begitu lampu dinyalakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, mataku mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu. Kembali kulirik kalender di ruangan besar ini. 24th Spring. Oh, ya, sudahkah aku katakan? Jika di Forget-Me-Not Valley Spring, di Mineral Town Summer. Aneh juga. Padahal Mineral Town dan Forget-Me-Not Valley hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah gunung, tapi musimnya bisa berbeda. Mungkin saja ini adalah siasat Harvest Goddess, agar Kai bisa mendatangi Mineral Town, setelah itu pergi ke Forget-Me-Not Valley. Ada-ada saja. Ini hanya teoriku, lho.

24th Spring. Berarti, sebentar lagi Mama dan Papa akan kemari menjengukku di sini. Aku harap kondisiku sekarang ini sudah cukup untuk kata 'sejahtera' mereka. Oh, besok juga ulang tahun Jack.

Tentang pekerjaanku, aku tidak diperlakukan seperti wanita yang benar-benar wanita oleh Jack. Menyebalkan, sih. Tapi senang juga. Karena seumur hidup, hanya Jacklah yang tak menghiraukan sifat pemaluku ini. Jack juga telah mengubahku. Aku tak terlalu lemah sekarang. Gara-gara pekerjaan yang diserah tugaskan kepadaku. Dia bersantai saja dan jalan-jalan keliling desa. Sambil kadang-kadang menemui Lumina.

Aku… sedikit cemburu akan hal itu. Mary, tidak! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta lagi! Aku memukul pipiku sendiri. Aku tak ingin terpuruk lagi karena cinta.

Ah, aku juga sudah 'pindah'. Dari mansion nenek ke Inner's Inn milik Ruby. Nenek agak tidak setuju dengan keputusanku ini. Aku mulai berpikir; mengapa banyak orang yang tak setuju dengan keputusanku? Padahal Ruby baik sekali. Rock dan Nami juga. Aku khawatir dengan hubungan Rock dengan Lumina. Tapi aku tak pernah berani menanyakannya.

Kira-kira Jack ingin hadiah apa, ya?

"Hng…" gumamku tak jelas, sambil memakai sweaterku. "Mungkin berjalan-jalan skeliling desa juga tak buruk… aku harap setelah itu aku bisa tidur!"

Sebelum pergi, aku mengamati ruanganku ini. Besar. Ada 6 tempat tidur. Kadang-kadang aku merasa kesepian juga di kamar sebesar ini. Aku berjalan keluar kamar setelahmematikan lampu.

Gelap lagi. Lobi ini gelap. Sambil menggunakan insting, aku mencoba melewati lobi, menuju tangga. Pelan tapi pasti, aku melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga.

_Krek! Srek! Tang!_

Eh? Suara apa itu? Jangan-jangan pencuri! Suaranya berasal dari dapur! Dan tanpa ragu, aku segera berlari menembus kegelapan yang agak aku takuti menuju dapur.

_BRAKK!_

Aku membanting pintu dapur.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku mengancam.

"Ohh, gadis manis…" kata suara dibalik kegelapan itu. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat cahaya-cahaya kecil dari arah suara itu.

_Tep, tep.._

… Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau dia semakin mendekatiku? Detik kemudian, aku merasa sebuah kecupan telah mendarat di pipiku.

…

"Uh… uh…" ucapku, kelewat _shock_.

"Wajahmu yang memerah itu semakin membuatku terpesona oleh dirimu, gadis manis…" ucap suara itu lagi.

"… BAH! Mencoba merayuku, hah? Dasar cowok kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau—umph!" Sebuah telapak tangan menutup mulutku.

"Ja-ngan ri-but, oke, sayang?" suara itu berkata sambil melepas tangannya.

Iih. Nadanya yang di buat-buat itu membuatku ingin muntah… Uhh. Eh… tunggu, SAYANG!

"Sa… sayang? Kau! Dasar orang aneh! Cepat jawab! KAU SIAPA?" Kesabaranku mulai habis, dia adalah cowok pertama yang bersifat kurang ajar—yah, setelah Jack, tapi dia setidaknya masih sopan—kepadaku!

"Aku? _Prince of Star_, Phantom," ucapnya, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Semoga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, gadis manis."

_Krek!_

…

Eh, dia… sudah pergi? Phantom sialan itu… awas saja kalau aku ketemu dia! Ah, pertemuanku dengannya membuatku capek dan malas berjalan-jalan malam. Jangan-jangan nanti aku bertemu dengan dia lagi…

Aku menguap, terduduk, dan tanpa sadar…

Tertidur.

_Selamat malam gadis manis… have a nice dream…_

Yay! Chap 1 selesai…

Ini pertamakalinya Ly-chan bikin fic bersambung… jadi maaf kalau ada salah-salah ya…

RnR, C&C! Yang mau flame silakan pm Ly-chan…


	2. Chapter 2

Daffodil.

Summary: Mary yang 'pindah' di Inner 's Inn mendengar suara yang berasal dari dapur! Mungkinkah itu…. Cerita lepas setelah Mary's Decision! Chap 2 is up!

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya NATSUME…

Let the story begin…

—Mary's POV—

"KYAA!" Sebuah teriakan membangunkanku.

"Hmm…?" ucapku sambil perlahan-lahan membuka mataku.

"Mary! Kenapa kau di sini? Aku kira kau siapa! Dan, hei, kemana semua bubuk kariku?" kata Ruby.

Dan perkataan Ruby membuatku teringat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan memanaslah pipiku.

"Eh…? Aku… tidak tahu," ucapku berbohong sambil menggeleng.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah, toh bubuk kariku tak seberapa. Oh, Mary, cepatlah mandi, aku akan memasak sarapan untukmu," kata Ruby.

Aku mengangguk cepat. Pergi dari dapur, dan segera mandi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke peternakan Jack.

…

EH! Aku lupa aku ingin memberinya hadiah! Oh, gara-gara Phantom sialan itu, aku jadi lupa. Grr…

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seruku pada Jack.

Jack memandangku tajam. "Kau terlambat hampir satu jam!"

"Maaf!"

"Huh… baiklah sebagai hukumannya, kau beri kotak nasi itu!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk bento yang aku bungkus.

"Eh… kotak nasi ini? Ini memang ku buat khusus untukmu," ucapku polos, "nanti siang makan sama-sama di bawah pohon sakura di ladangmu, ya!" Aku memasang senyum termanis yang bisa kupasang. Kuharap senumku ini bisa membuatnya menurut.

Jack menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, jika diteliti dengan teramat sangat dan sepenuh hati, ada sedikit semburat pink di pipinya. HORE! Kau berhasil Mary!

"Baiklah…" dia mengambil bentoku, dan mulai menyuruh-nyuruh diriku seperti biasanya.

…

…

"Kau tidak pergi Jack?" tanyaku selagi membersihkan sapinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… pergi jalan-jalan seperti biasa…"

"Jalan-jalan 'gimana?"

"…" aku berpikir, berhenti meyikat sapi Jack yang bernama Moo itu, "nyari Lumina," jawabku akhirnya setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

Setelah berkata begitu, wajahnya memerah. Dan—menurutku, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya—dia berkata; "Bukan urusanmu."

Aku tertawa kecil. Sudah mulai melanjutkan kegiatan sikat-menyikat Moo. Aku jadi teringat saat dia mengenalkan sapinya kepadaku… Dengan konyolnya dia berkata Moo, dibacanya 'Mu'.

"Hey, kenapa kau senyam-senum sendiri begitu?" tanya Jack.

"Bukan apa-apa," kataku. "_Back to the topic_, tentang Lumina, tentu saja urusanku. Karena aku saudaranya."

"Hm, terserahlah. Mary, Moo sudah selesai di sikat? Akan aku perah, kau beri saja makan Moo dan kambingku," perintahnya, mengacuhkan perkataanku.

Dengan sedikit kesal, aku menurutinya.

…

"Makan siang~!" teriak Jack.

Aku menuntunnya, sambil membawa karpet tipis yang biasa di pakai untuk piknik, bento buatanku, juga keranjang berisis teh dan biskuit. "Hei, Jack! Tunggu aku!"

"Mary! Kau lama sekali, 'sih!"

Heh, gimana gak lama? Disuruh bawa banyak 'gini…

Sesampainya di bawah pohon sakura_nya_, Jack juga tidak membantuku sedikitpun. Saat kutanya kenapa, dia bilang; "Kan kamu yang ngajak, ya kamu yang nyiapin dong." Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu, hah?

"Itadakimatsu~!" ucap Jack.

Dan saat dia membuka bentonya, dia langsung menatapku. Aku jadi salting sendiri. "Ke… kenapa Jack?"

Jack menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ya, telah mengingat ulang tahunku…" Dan sedetik kemudian dia menciumku di pipi. Persis di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin Phantom menciumku!

Spontan aku menjauh darinya, dan mencoba mengganti suasana. "Mm, bukan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau tahu aku mengingat ulang tahunmu?"

Jack menjulurkan bento yang belum dimakannya, dan di atasnya, tertulis huruf-huruf dari rumput laut kering yang merangkai sebuah kata dan menjadi kalimat; 'Happy Birthday, my Boss!'. Di bawahnya ada gambar hati. Dan seketika aku memerah. Aku… tidak pernah ingat menambahkan hati itu…

"Kau kenapa Mary? Oh, ya, apakah masakanmu ini benar-benar dapat dimakan?" kata Jack sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jack!"

—Lumina's POV—

Jack… sedang bersenang-senang denan Mary, ya… pantas saja dia tak datang menengokku. Uh, aku mikir apa, sih? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya dia! Uhh, sebaiknya kuletakkan kotak musik ini di depan pintu rumahnya. Mary… kalau kau benar-benar dengannya, aku titip dia, ya…

"Aku cari Rock, ah~" ucapku, keluar dari peternakan Jack.

Ah! Itu Rock!

"Rock!"

Chap 2 selesai! Yay! Agak lebih pendek dari chap 1… lagi gak ada inspirasi, sih!

RnR, C&C! Yg mau flame, silakan pm Ly-chan…

Tunggu update selanjuntnya, ya!

~A/N gak penting gak jelas gak usah dibaca:

Untuk na-chan:

Omg. Okay, okay. Jgn panggil aku dengan nama 'itu' lagi. Thx dah baca~ *kaulah pengreview pertama di ceritaku ini…*


End file.
